IF
by AULN KEY
Summary: FF JINKIBUM(YAOI) , Seandainya kau bukan adikku, akankah dadaku berdentum seperti ini saat di dekatmu? Dan seandainya kita telah bertemu dan aku tetap merasakan perasaan ini, apakah kau mau menjadi milikku Kibum?


TITTLE : IF

MAIN CAST : JINKIBUM

GENRE : INCEST, FAMILY (MUNGKIN),HURT

LENGTH : FICLET

WARNING : YANG NGGAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA NE ^_^

YANG AKU ITALIC ITU CERITANYA TILISAN KIBUM, TAPI LEWAT HAPE. SOALNYA DIA NGGAK BISA BiCARA.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS, TINGGALKAN JEJAK DENGAN RIVIEW DAN FAV PLEASE =D

NO BASHING, NO FLAME, NO COPPY TANPA IJIN~

NERIMA SARAN-SARAN MEMBANGUNNYA, GOMAWO…chu :*

HAPPY READING ALL 3

...

...

...

**Tuhan..**

**Apakah ini hadiah? Atau hukuman untukku?**

**Bisakah aku menganggpnya sebagai hadiah?**

**Dan bisakah sedikit keajaiban untukku?**

**Untuk tidak berdosa**

**Karena aku..mencintainya**

*Jinki pov

Bibir tebalku membentuk simpul keatas saat melihat sosoknya mendekat dengan senyum sumringah. Melangkah, melangkah hingga seseorang itu duduk bersamaku menikmati semilir sore di bangku taman belakang rumah. Ku letakkan buku yang semula aku baca di samping saat menyadari kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku sedangkan kepalanya dia senderkan di pundakku. Beberapa kekehan keluar dari mulut kami masing-masing,hanya saja tak akan seorang pun yang dapat mendengar kekehannya. Kurapikan helaian surai yang menutupi keningnya. Strawberry, setidaknya itu yang aku hirup dari nya. Aroma manis yang selalu aku rindukan, aroma yang selalu membuatku gila..aroma seorang Kibum, hanya Kibum seorang.

"Kitty merindukanku ehm?" Kitty, panggilan kesayanganku padanya. Tentu saja karena mata nya seperti kucing. Ku cium kepalanya setelah namja cantik ini mengangguk.

"Aku ingin langsung menemuimu sepulang dari Jepang Kitty, tapi kau tidur sangat lelap dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Mianhae.."

Sedikit merasa kecewa saat Kibum melepas pelukannya dan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pink nya. _"Kau bekerja sangat keras hyung, bahkan kita jarang berkomunikasi saat kau di Jepang. Tiga bulan seperti itu, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu.."_ tersenyum puas saat aku membaca deretan pesan dari ponselnya, hanya itu yang bisaia lakukan untuk memberitahu perasaannya, karena Kibum ku tidak bisa bicara. Ya..Kibum ku seperti itu sejak usianya 8 tahun.

"_Kau harus menemani aku tidur sampai terlelap nanti malam hyung, mengelus rambutku bahkan menyanyikan lullaby. Atau aku tidak akan memasakkan ayam untukmu lagi.."_ katanya lagi lewat pesan.

"Aigoo..adikku ini manja sekali, tidak berubah. Hehhee..baiklah baiklah jangan cemberut seperti itu Kitty, bisakah kau tersenyum saja? Itu memebuatmu terlihat sangat manis.." Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan bersikeras menepis perasaanku. Tapi apa ini? sepertinya jantungku sakit..Meskipun dari rahim yang berbeda. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak layak mencintainya, karena dia masih adikku.

"_Appa jarang di rumah, tak ada yang memelukku selain kau hyung. Jadi cepat peluk adik cantikmu ini!" _Kibum, Kibum, Kibum..kau tidak pernah tahu alasan keduaku ke Jepang. Untuk melupakan cintaku Kibum,dongsaeng macam apa yang membuat hyungmu jatuh cinta huh?

**Tahukah kau?**

**Seseorang yang selalu memujamu**

**Yang hanya melihatmu**

**Itu aku Kibum**

**Hyungmu**

Pukul 9 malam, ku masuki kamar Kibum dengan hati-hati. Hanya ada kami di rumah yang terhitung besar ini. Appa sedang ada di luar kota, sedangkan umma ku dan umma Kibum telah meninggal. Ekor mataku menilik setiap sisi kamar yang di dominasi warna pink, yah..Kibumku memang terhitung feminine untuk ukuran seorang namja but I don't care.

Kakiku melangkah mencari sosok namja cantik yang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkanku di ruang tv. "Kibum?" terus melangkah sampai aku melihat siluet Kibum sedang menatap langit lewat balkon di kamarnya. Yeoppo..bahkan di lihat dari jarak 3 meterpun dia tetap menawan. Dada kiriku yang terus berdetak tak karuan membuatku sedikit ragu untuk mendekatinya.

"Masuklah Kitty, aku tidak mau kau sakit..kajja.." suruhku lembut sambil bersender di pintu balkon tanpa mendekatinya, tetapi Kibum justru menarikku bersamanya. Dengan cepat namja berparas cantik itu mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel dan memperlihatkannya pada ku.

"_Sebentar saja, mari melihat bintang bersamaku hyung.."_

"Hanya sebentar arachi?" kataku dan Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, yeoppoh.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku mulai menyadari bibirnya sedikit memucat. Tanpa mengajaknya masuk aku langsung menggendong namja bermata kucing dan menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau tidak ku gendong, kau akan sakit keesokan harinya karena kedinginan Kitty. Bintang memang indah, tapi kesehatanmu lebih penting.." ocehku sambil menatapnya tajam. Aku tahu saat ini Kibum mulai ketakutan dengan nada bicaraku yang tidak biasa dan tatapanku yang err mungkin menakutkan untuknya. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang seakan berkata –kenapa tiba tiba menggendongku masuk?aku masih ingin melihat bintang- dengan gerakan kecil yang mencoba berdiri menjadi mendadak kaget dan menunduk setelah aku mendorongnya ke atas kasur dan berbicara lumayan keras. Entahlah, aku seperti kehilangan control tapi itu karena aku tak ingin melihatnya sakit hanya karena bintang.

"Kitty, mianhe..aku tidak mau kau sakit." Kataku lembut setelah duduk di depan Kibum. Sebelum aku meneruskan kata-kataku, Kibum menunjukkan ponselnya .

"_Ngantuk, ayo nyanyikan aku lullaby hyung..ppali"_

Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk sisi kirinya memintaku berbaring, tentu saja aku mengetahui berkataannya lewat pesan yang ia ketik. Kibum, Kibum..jahat sekali kau pada hyungmu ini. Aku merasakan tangan Kibum melingkar di pinggangku dan wajahnya menelusup di dadaku, menggoyangkan kepalanya mencoba mancari kenyamanan di satu alasanku memanggilnya kitty, bukankah dia sangat manja dan manis eoh? seberti anak kucing. Ah Kibum, kau ini apa tidak merasakan aneh pada dadaku eoh? Detakannya? Apa kau tidak merasakan? Ini berdetak sangat cepat Kitty..

Kurapikan helaian poni namja yang telah pulas di pelukanku, neomu yeoppo. Kibum, seandainya kita orang lain akankah kita bertemu? Seandainya kau bukan adikku, akankah dadaku berdentum seperti ini saat di dekatmu? Dan seandainya kita telah bertemu dan aku tetap merasakan perasaan ini, apakah kau mau menjadi milikku Kibum?

**Dan jika aku bisa memilih takdirku**

**Aku ingin menjadi orang lain bagimu**

**Seseorang yang bisa dengan bebas mencintaimu**

**Menjagamu dan memujamu**

End…..


End file.
